Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a mid-infrared sensor for monitoring a species, which is a component of a fluid.
The analysis of chemical composition of fluid samples from hydrocarbon wells for the determination of phase behaviour and chemical composition is a critical step in the monitoring and management of a hydrocarbon well as well as the evaluation of the producibility and economic value of the hydrocarbon reserves. Similarly, the monitoring of fluid composition during production or other operations can have an important bearing on reservoir management decisions. Similarly, determination of phase behaviour and chemical composition is important in pipelines and the like used to convey/transport hydrocarbons from the wellhead, including subsea pipelines.
Several disclosures have described analysis of specific gases in borehole fluids in the downhole environment using near-infrared (e.g. λ=1-2.5 μm) spectral measurements. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,859,430 describes the use of near-infrared spectroscopy to determine quantitatively the presence of methane, ethane and other simple hydrocarbons in the gas phase. The gases were detected using the absorption of near-infrared radiation by the overtone/combination vibrational modes of the molecules in the spectral region 1.64-1.75 μm.
More recently, U.S. Pat. No. 6,995,360 describes the use of mid-infrared radiation with a wavelength λ=3-5 μm to monitor gases in downhole environments, and U.S. Patent. Publication No. 2012/0290208 proposes the use of mid-infrared radiation to monitor sequestered carbon dioxide dissolved into the liquid solutions of saline aquifers.
There are however many technical problems with using mid-infrared sensors in the hydrocarbon industry and processing information from such sensors. Additionally, much of the utility of mid-infrared spectroscopy has not previously been recognized.